Loners
Archives: 1 Amarok padded around. "W-what? she was going to really do that?" Molekit asked her head hang. --- "Amarok! I've found you at last!" Scarlet cried with the kits trailing at her paws. "We're leaving that cats barn and moving somewhere esle he will never find us." she stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "i would never lie to you " Wolf says "come with me i have a perfect place with lots of prey " Wolf says Molekit glanced at Seedkit. "What do you think? he could just be tricking us." she whispered in her sisters ear. ---- Io sat back, a bit angry, she had planned to take the kits pelts and give them to the fox. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:51, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Mom never wanted us to leave her sight and was always being secretive " Seedkit says "Yeah, but this cat might not even be our father, we don't even look like him." Molekit pointed out. ---- Howl looked around. His whole life he'd always been with Venom, and now without her, it was pretty boreing, they have always been together since they were born... it seemed so strange how she tried to kill her own brother. Now it was quite lonely. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Kowhai went hunting. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "well starve without our moms milk and if we go back to shadeclan theywill probably hold off our apprentice ceremony lets go with this cat if we dont like it we will leave " Seedkit says Molekit shifted and turned back to Wolf. "Okay! we'll come, but only because Shorewillow left us with no food." she meowed. Io rolled her eyes. ''Am I just not noticed or...? [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "''great you come with us too wolfs group needs a great cat like you " wolf says (you talking 'bout Io?) Molekit wagged her tail excitedly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~| ="color:#914107;">feather��]] 23:08, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Of course, Scarlet." Amarok meowed. (yea) Wolf gave a little smirk "And what exactly would I do?" Io asked her ears flat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:28, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Wolf glances wairely at the kits "hunt and train to be great " he gives a amused look at lo "That's it? sorry but I'm not wasting my life hunting and training every day, I'm a lone-wolf buddy." Io stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:38, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "come with me and you can start traning maybe ill even take you guys hunting ' Wolf says "Okay." Molekit squeaked and followed her father away. ---- Io rolled her eyes once more and padded away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) As they reached the barn wolf saw Stone "Hello Stone can you show Molekit and Seedkit around ill try to get you on a hunting patrol " Wolf says ''all this niceness is killing me Molekit wagged her tail and waited for the cat to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) 'Yes Wolf i can " Stone says "well what do you kits want to see first " Lola found herself slinking through the bracken, her blood-caked pelt gently brushing and occasionally snagging on plants. And then, she found him. Shadow.'Silverstar' 02:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Wolf hopped onto his rafter he had made himself a nest "Birch can you go out hunting with Seedkit and Molekit soon and train them hard Stone is showing them around and soon those kits will be great additions to my group and we can take over the clans " Wolf tells Birch who smirks "I'll work on it " Birch says The dark tom didn't expect the sudden attack, yelping in surprise as Lola bowled him over, growling in rage. "You left me!! And I got ''attacked!"Silverstar 17:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawthorn heard yowling in the distance, but he ignored it. Probably a skirmish between a few stupid Clan cats... he decided, spitting on the ground before padding off again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Io sat back and glared around. She really needed a patner to help her rob. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadow hissed in frustration, throwing the she-cat off with a quick jerk of his body. He glared down at her, putting a paw on her throat. "Lola, it's ''your fault that you got attacked, it's your fault that you weren't aware of your surroundings."Silverstar 02:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Kio padded around camp, her tail brushing against the ground as she walked by. A mouse scuttled by her paws, and she jumped suddenly, hissing. Birch smirked, beginning to laugh. "You get distracted to easily," He hissed. "If you keep that stupid act up, you'll get nowhere." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 14:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow padded along trying to find some cat to help her Scarlet saw a she-cat padding around. "May I help you?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:36, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah I'm trying to find a cat named Wolfraven do you know where I could find him " Shorewillow asks Scarlet shook her head. "I'm sorry, I've never met a cat by that name." she mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:40, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "What about Wolf ring a bell " Shorewillow asks "Oh, there was a tom named Wolf I met, he was trying to become my mate, he lives by a rafter er something." Scarlet meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks he's so dead " Shorewillow says "Oh... um... okay... bye...?" Scarlet said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:46, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you so much I don't what I would do without you " Shorewillow said racing off Kio rolled her eyes, and got back into a crouching position. She leapt at Birch and tumbled over him, missing him by a fox-length with a swipe of her paws. "Nice try," Birch purred, his gaze shining with amusement. "But you need to get closer." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 15:50, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Eagletalon I know a perfect spot to sleep in" Shorewillow says "Where?" Eagletalon asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow leads him to a small underground tunnel inside it was as big as a camp "do you like it " Shorewillow asks nervously "Yes." Eagletalon purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:25, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "That's great " Shorewillow says twisting her tail around his Eagletalon purred and layed down. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:28, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow saw a small worm "what should we call him " "Wormy 51." Eagletalon stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:32, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Wormy 51 Eagletalons all mine " Shorewillow jokes playfully licking Eagletalons ear Eagletalon purred and licked her cheek. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:50, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "I bet you can't catch me " Shorewillow mews racing around their den -- Seedpaw saw a cat that looked like her mom enter a small hole Seedpaw tried to listen to what was going on Eagletalon chased Shorewillow and pounced on her tail. "I caught you!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:51, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs "thanks for saying yes to be my mate " Xavier sat in camp, his ears flicking as he sat with his tail wrapped around his paws. --- Kio shook out her fur, sighing. She got into a crouching position again, and leaped onto her mentor. She dug her claws into his shoulders, and quickly hopped off of him with a purr. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 17:44, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Of course! I love you, it just took me a little bit to see that." Eagletalon meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow breathes in his sweet scent "do you smell that " she asks ''it smells like Seedpaw! Eagletalon sniffed. "It smell like a Rogue." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:36, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Xavier's hackles rose as the scent of Clan cats clawed at his nostrils. --- Birch smiled down at his apprentice. "Well done," He purred, his ears perked. "We'll continue tommorow, but for now-" He paused for a moment, lifting his head to inhale the scent of Clan cats. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 22:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow scrambled up the tunnel and grabbed Seedpaw by the scruff "I thought you wanted your father "Shorewillow growls Seedpaw was shaking Eagletalon padded up to the two she-cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "Hi mom "Seedpaw says to Shorewillow -- Shorewillow gives Seedpaw a growl and a glare "Don't get mad at her Shorewillow, she's still your daughter." Eagletalon mewed to her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 07:39, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff